


flowers started growing

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Non se ne accorge subito: il passaggio è così rapido e lui era così catturato dai suoi pensieri: dai suoi piani per fuggire dalla sua vita, dal suo disprezzo per le proposte di Gansey che dall’alto del suo Olimpo gli tende una mano misericordiosa e gli promette alloggio e salvezza. Gli promette di essere al sicuro da Robert e di nuovo dipendente da qualcuno.I suoi occhi hanno bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all’oscurità che, improvvisa come una coperta calata sul mondo, lo avvolge non appena smette di pensare le ultime lettere di: -ndarmene.(Adam/Ronan Persefone/Ade!au | Persefone!Adam, Ade!Ronan, Ecate!Blue, Zeus!Gansey)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Breve storia triste di questa storia: l'avevo iniziata tutta contenta un giorno che ero a lezione e mi annoiavo un sacco.Avevo deciso di sistemarla e pubblicarla il giorno del compleanno di Peggy come regalo e sono andata a cercarla per finirla e la storia non c'era più. Era sparita, scomparsa, puff. Ho pianto un sacco con kuma_cla e l'ho ricominciata salvo poi ritrovare la versione originale due giorni fa dopo che avevo già riscritto questa e nclpf mai.   
> \- Comunque: sarà una raccolta di Persefone!Adam/Ade!Ronan aggiornata random e a caso.  
> \- Anche se in ritardo, questo primo capitolo è tutto per Peggy. BUON COMPLEANNO. o/  
> \- NO BETA quindi al solito segnalatemi ogni cosa, anche che puzzo, se serve.

«And I shall be useful when I lie down finally:  
The the trees may touch me for once, and the flowers have time for me.»  
(I am vertical, Sylvia Plath)

   
 

   
Sua madre solleva appena il volto per guardarlo con tristezza, quando Adam si chiude la porta alle spalle. Non la sbatte perché sa che sarebbe peggio, che rafforzerebbe solo l’ira del padre, il suo desiderio di tenerlo chiuso in casa, di non farlo uscire, di non –  
La donna è una ninfa ed è sempre stata ammirata e schiacciata dal potere di Robert. Non è da tutti attrarre lo sguardo di un dio, non è da tutti incantare il dio delle messi e della terra produttrice, figlio di Crono e Rea, al punto da esserne presa come sua consorte.  
Robert è, secondo la moglie, un dio severo, ma giusto: abituato a spaccare la terra per far crescere i suoi frutti, a sradicare le erbacce per far spuntare i verdi boccioli che ricoprono i campi; ad arare il suolo per potervi deporre i semi migliori. Non è cattivo, Adam pensa, non può essere cattivo un uomo che gioisce tanto dell’operosità degli uomini, è solo che non ha capito che Adam è fatto di carne, seppur divina, e non della stessa sostanza della terra che Robert apre con le dita. È solo convinto che Adam sia un’altra delle sue spighe di grano e che quello – il sangue che gli bagna le labbra e le urla che gli fanno vibrare i timpani perché si parla con le piante, per farle crescere – sia l’unico modo per farlo fiorire forte e rigoglioso.  
   
***  
   
Ci sono pochi luoghi, su quella terra verde e rigogliosa, non toccati dal potere di suo padre che si espande, ricco e fertile, appena sotto la sottile coltre terrestre lungo invisibili linee di energia.  
Adam ne ha scoperto uno quasi per caso: ci è inciampato, un giorno, mentre fuggiva dall’ira del padre e dalla sua voce che lo richiamava ordinandogli di stare in casa, di non fare un altro passo, di non osare. Vi è giunto guidato dal silenzio che avvolge quel bosco in cui ninfe e satiri non osano mettere piede.  
 _Cabeswater,_ lo chiamano sussurrando in una lingua che Adam non conosce e che fa scorrere brividi lungo i profili degli alberi quando viene pronunciata ad alta voce. _Cabeswater_ , dicono, _è un luogo vecchio  ed animato da un potere che non appartiene a quella terra. Antiche divinità,_ dicono, _creature bandite dalla terra e sepolte sotto strati di polvere allungano le loro dita scheletriche in quel bosco per rimanere ancorate alla nostra, bella, terra. È un luogo pericoloso,_ mormorano, _in cui ogni cosa può accadere_ e Adam non ne dubita, non può farlo, non davanti ai pesci rossi che nuotano nelle scure pozze d’acqua o a fiori sconosciuti che fioriscono e muoiono davanti ai suoi occhi – e fioriscono e muoiono nel tempo di un pensiero, di un: _vorrei che sbocciasse di nuovo_. Non davanti all’energia che scorre descrivendo curve sinuose nelle fondamenta stesse della pietra su cui è sorta quella foresta e che è così diversa da quella di suo padre.  
Non riconosce il potere che sente nella corteccia degli alberi che circondano il sentiero come antiche sentinelle e, in quel non riconoscimento, il respiro gli riempie di nuovo i polmoni.  
È un luogo antico e cangiante, che sembra fatto della stessa sostanza di certi sogni, ma è l’unico luogo in cui Robert non possa toccarlo e Adam non si è mai sentito così al sicuro.  
A volte pensa che vorrebbe potervi rimanere per sempre, vorrebbe non tornare mai più indietro.  
A volte lo pensa così forte che gli viene mal di testa, che gli sembra di sentire le fronde degli alberi rispondergli, promettergli di accoglierlo fra di loro, di -  
   
***  
   
Non se ne accorge subito: il passaggio è così rapido e lui era così catturato dai suoi pensieri: dai suoi piani per fuggire dalla sua vita, dal suo disprezzo per le proposte di Gansey che dall’alto del suo Olimpo gli tende una mano misericordiosa e gli promette alloggio e salvezza. Gli promette di essere al sicuro da Robert e di nuovo dipendente da qualcuno.  
I suoi occhi hanno bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all’oscurità che, improvvisa come una coperta calata sul mondo, lo avvolge non appena smette di pensare le ultime lettere di: _-ndarmene_.  
L’aria di quel luogo è opaca e irreale come quella di un sogno e sembra pece quando gli entra in bocca e gli riempie i polmoni.  
L’erba sotto i suoi piedi è scura e piena di minuscole lucine, simili a lucciole, ma prive di corpo, che lampeggiano là dove, sulla superficie, ci sarebbero fiori. Sullo sfondo intravede gli spigoli di un palazzo dal profilo tagliente come i denti di uno squalo che si erge in mezzo all’aria brumosa di quel luogo.  
\- E tu chi sei? –  
Adam si volta rapidamente verso la voce alle sue spalle. Di fronte a lui si staglia una ragazzina con i capelli neri e spettinati, un abito verde stracciato in più punti e la fronte corrugata in un’espressione seccata e sorpresa.  
Il ragazzo si chiede, distrattamente, come faccia a indossare così nettamente entrambe le emozioni sul volto.  
\- Non sei di qui – continua lei, senza permettergli di rispondere.  
Adam comincia a sospettare di aver compreso dove si trova – ha sentito leggende su quel luogo: sulla notte che sempre lo avvolge e sui sogni che solcano i suoi cieli insieme agli spiriti dei morti – e un brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena.  
La ragazza sembra notarlo perché inclina il capo di lato, abbozza un sorriso comprensivo agli angoli della bocca. Prima che lei possa parlare di nuovo, il grido di un corvo, impellente e deciso, squarcia il silenzio di quel luogo.  
La ragazza solleva lo sguardo sull’uccello che vola sopra le loro teste. Guardandolo, gonfia le guance ed esala uno sbuffo pieno di quel fastidio che deriva da un affetto lungo di secoli.  
\- Sembra che tu sia stato convocato – afferma, scuotendo il capo per tutte quella inutile e pomposa burocrazia. – Sono Blue – si presenta. – E tu devi venire con me. –  
Mentre si incamminano, ad Adam sembra di udirla borbottare un sentito: _stupide divinità maggiori._  
 


End file.
